Eternal Pleasure
by Oracle93
Summary: Ichigo and REnji are lost in the menos forest alone and well boys will be boys. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its affiliations clearly,

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its affiliations clearly,

because if i did would not be writing a fan fic i would be making an episode.

Karakura Town, the home of substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki.A peaceful place until a few Menos Grande come from Hueco Mundo to attack.

Class was about to start for ichigo but beep beep beep. The hollow notification device he was given went off in his ears.

So he quickly left and as soon as he had reached where he thought the hollows were he realized he needed help and lots of it.

Meanwhile in soul society:

" Open the Senkai Gate " a voice on the loud speaker rang out into soul society, as Renji Abarai Vice-Captain of the sixth squad walked toward the now open doors to the real world accompanied by a hell butterfly. As soon as he had walked through it was as though there was a malfunction in a machine the hell butterfly disappeared. Without it Renji would not be going to karakura town nobody would know where he was going until he was there.

Back at Karakura Town:

Ichigo, Orihime, Uuryu, and Chad fought the Menos Grande. There were so many it was overpowering them. When one of the Adjuchas rank Menos had

released there cero. The Gillian cero after cero it was hard to keep up Orihime used the Santen Kesshun over and over to protect herself and her friends.

When over the loud roar of the Menos they heard ichigo shout "BANKAI!! " That was it the fight was over the hollows would not stand a chance against

Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. After that they were a piece of cake for him to handle with the black getsuga tenshou.After the fight they went out to eat instead going back to school to sleep. After eating they were heading home when they bumped into Rukia.

"Where is Renji?" Rukia asked politely to Ichigo.

"Why are you asking me?" ichigo replied scowling at the annoyance.

"What do you mean why am I asking you?! He should be here he was sent through the senkai gate to help fight the Menos. If he is not here then where is he?"

"He is probably off somewhere sleeping, the lazy bastard."

"Well we better go find him he is needed back in soul society." The group looked and looked for Renji at every park, every store, every strip club, but they could not find him, they could not sense his reiatsu anywhere.

"If he is not here and he is not in soul society then there is one place left where he could be…" Rukia said disappointed. Ichigo new immediately that place was

"Hueco Mundo!! " The group then set off for Urahara's shop knowing that was the only way to get to Hueco Mundo. When they reached Urahara's shop Ichigo said he was going to go alone and if he did not return with in two days assume he is dead and do not coming looking for him.

As soon as Ichigo left, Rukia departed for soul society to tell them of Renji's disappearance.

Hueco Mundo Day 1:

Across the white sanded landscape Renji roamed alone wandering, but at least where he was. The home of the hollows he was here before he knew what horrors it held and what would happen if he let his guard down. He constantly had his hand on Zabimaru's hilt. No real threat showed itself a couple small hollow here and there but they just passed by him in fear of his massive spiritual pressure.

As he wandered he found some necessities for fire he started one luckily he could at least do that. The sky was eternally dark so he slept. Then he felt a spiritual pressure, it felt as though it was crushing his bones to dust. Though he then recognized the pressure as Ichigo's. Ichigo ran up to Renji. "You bastard making me come looking and your all dandy sitting by a fire sleeping." Ichigo shouted and continued shouting.

" Is it my fault that the damn hell butterfly vanished no I do not think so, and I would have gotten out sooner or later I do not need your damn help." He shouted back and continued yelling more and more. Until they embraced their lips caressing the others, their tongues intertwined, the taste of their saliva, both of them letting out a moan of pleasure.

"What the fuck are you doing Ichigo? " Renji shouted.

"What do you mean what am I doing what you are doing you gay asshole? Ichigo retorted. As they were fighting and arguing about who kissed who and who was the gay one and who was the victim of being kissed a hollow appeared out of the sand or was it the sand.

"Howl, Zabimaru" Renji shouted as his sword extended and he slashed away at the hollow. He slashed and slashed but it kept reforming it wouldn't die until it over powered him and he was lost to the sand. The hollow disappeared and Ichigo was left alone wanting more of Renji's sweet saliva wanting the taste of him and the feeling of his tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth. He began to search and search for hours. Then he realized under the sand is not more sand, under the sand is the menos forest.

He needed to dig and dig. He used anything he could think of he attacked the san until he broke through. He was now in the menos forest somewhere was Renji whom he longed to taste. He broke through the sand and fell toward the forest, but he was happy soon to be reunited with Renji.

Hueco Mundo Day 2: Menos Forest

Renji had wandered into a corner of the forest where he was safe. He created another fire but kept this one small this time with Zabimaru already drawn in case of another battle. He sit down watching the flickering flames thinking o Ichigo, the sweet taste of his saliva, the feeling of his tongue sliding under his, it made him moan again. He kept thinking about as he stroked his hard member feeling it through his pants. After a while he rested dreaming about Ichigo seeing them together forever.

He found a spring of water and stripped of his clothes and began to wash his skin tan from the hours of training he had at soul society. He began thinking about what it would be like to have Ichigo for him and only him making sweet love to him and feeling his penis in his throat.

Then as if answering his call Ichigo appeared on the other side unnoticed and also began to strip of his clothes washing every last bit of his skin and he began thinking about renji his member turned hard at the thought. He began to stroke it over and over. He then let out a moan of pleasure and screamed out renji's name. Renji heard him and walked over they caressed each other as Ichigo began to stroke renji's member they were both moaning out in pleasure. Then renji took ichigo's member into his mouth caressing it with his tongue careful to savor the taste. Ichigo let out a huge moan as he came into renji's mouth. Renji then kissed Ichigo so he could taste his own sweet juice. They sat their kissing forever. Then Ichigo becoming aroused by renji's member rubbing against his skin he decided to taste renji, and so he did in and out he took it he then wrapped his tongue around it a took a playful nibble. Renji came and Ichigo moaned with pleasure swallowing it joy fully then laying on top of renji and licking his body. Then out of nowhere a menos they did not have time to defend themselves while intertwined in pleasuring themselves they died their bodies laying eternally with the lasting taste of each other's long penises in their mouths.


End file.
